minecraft_engineeringfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorials/Transparent Redstone Photos
In this photo-filled tutorial, I will show you how to make stunning transparent pictures that will look professional for this wikia! To accomplish this task, we will take a screenshot, delete the rest and crop it with a Magic Wand tool in Paint.NET. You must have this software installed: *Minecraft *Paint.NET (You can find the software here) You are assumed to know these terms: *Screenshot *Pixel You are finally assumed you have a Windows Computer. If you have a different OS and you know what to do instead, please collaberate on this tutorial! Step 1: Acquire the screenshot The first thing you will need to do is get a good screenshot of the redstone. Now, one thing you should keep in your memory when doing this is that the Magic Wand tool detects pixels with similar colors. That means that if your redstone is on red wool, then the Magic Wand tool will detect the redstone and delete it. One of the things I have in my world is a resource pack that turns bedrock into a blank, white block. While you can do this, it is more convenient for people to use stained clay. They have low contrast and come in different colors. I reccomend green or purple stained clay for daily use. Step 2: Determine the Picture You may have taken multiple screenshots. This is good practice, for both the real world and electronics. You must simply determine what picture you will use. Pick one that has no HUD (Press F1 to hide it.) and shows the redstone clearly. Pick this one and keep it handy. Step 3: Modifying the Picture Now right-click the picture and click edit if Paint.NET is your default image modifier. If not, then go to "Open With..." and find Paint.NET. What you need to do is when the image is opened, click on the Magic Wand on the left-hand side and click on the green clay. You should see it selected. If not enough is selected (don't worry about the shaded part if you clicked on the top part. You can delete that later.), raise the tolerance. If too much is selected, lower the tolerance. Img-howto-step4a.png|After you click on the green clay with the magic wand. It will be selected. Now, when you press the Delete Key... Img-howto-step4b.png|Viola! It is deleted with a checkerboard behind it. That means that it's invisible. Img-howt-step5.png|After a while, it should look something like this. Crop it afterwards. Once it is selected, press the Delete key and it should dissapear! Now, do this for all of the clay and background. Modify the tolerance level as needed. After a short time period, it should look something like the photo at the end of the slideshow at the right. After that, click the Select Tool, select the mechanic left and click on Crop to Image (Or use the shortcut Ctrl+Shift+X). Step 4: Does it look right? After you finish, you should ask yourself: Does it look right? What should I change to make it look better? For the sake of this tutorial, we shall keep the image as is, and will upload it to the wikia. '''Congratulations! '''You have learned to make a good-looking redstone photo to keep this wikia looking nice!